The present disclosure relates to a multi-band amplifier, a method for controlling thereof, and a multi-band amplifier for a multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) system.
As a wireless communications technology has developed, single smart devices have been provided with the ability to utilize a range of communications standards. For example, in the area of a cellular communications, the Long Term Evolution (LTE), or 4 G, standard may be used by a single smart device, in addition to existing 2 G and 3 G communications standards. In the area of Wi-Fi communications, the new 802.11ac Wi-Fi standard may be used by the single smart device, in addition to the existing 802.11a/b/g/n Wi-Fi standard.
Here, communications using the 802.11ac standard may be carried out within bandwidths of 20, 40, 80 and 160 MHz in the frequency band of 5 GHz. Therefore, a dual band (2.4 GHz/5 GHz) technique that supports Wi-Fi communications within the frequency band of 5 GHz in addition to Wi-Fi communications within to the existing frequency band of 2.4 GHz has been introduced.
A front-end module influences radio frequency (RF) performance in a Wi-Fi-enabled product, and such a front-end module commonly includes a low noise amplifier (LNA), a switch, and a power amplifier (PA).
In this case, in a dual band technique according to the related art, such low noise amplifiers and switches are configured by two dies, forming a single structure separately operated in the 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz frequency bands.